


【卓鹤】和鸣

by 791ruby



Category: srrx 卓鹤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/791ruby/pseuds/791ruby





	【卓鹤】和鸣

高天鹤已然察觉到他醒了，撑起身子在他耳边讲话“昨天多喝了两碗猫尿，就敢唱“游龙戏凤”，你想当正德君，让我当李凤姐，也不问问我答不答应？”仝卓感觉有一截凉凉的东西，抵着自己的腰！是他的枪！高天鹤是什么时候拿去的？枉他以为一直藏的很好。见他不回答，高天鹤又接着问“前日夜袭薛长官的是你吧，行啊！当初我好心收留你，如今你都要杀人了，都不同我言语一声？还想一走了之？我当年倒是没看出你有这样的能耐”仝卓认命的睁开眼睛，高天鹤还是那样的俊美修眼，眼眶泛着怒意的潮红，仝卓想开口辩解，没来得及说话，就被高天鹤又湿又软的舌头堵住了嘴，反应了一秒，两个人像两条离水的小鱼一样拼命的吮吻，他分明的感觉到高天鹤的怒气渡进他的嘴里，吐不出咽不下，只得纠缠着，高天鹤的舌头刮过他口腔的每一个角落，又被他的舌头缠上，仔细咂摸。这么狼吞虎咽的啃了一会，高天鹤突然起身，一副梨花带雨的样子看着他，仝卓哪里受得住这样的撩拨，全身血液都流向了一个隐秘的部位，手被绑着，嘴巴也犹嫌不够，呼哧呼哧的大喘气，像极了生气的小狗。

高天鹤从来都是被他逗，这一番掌握了主动，细溜溜的手指探进仝卓的里衣，又是抓又是划，直磋磨的仝卓胸前一道一道凛子，泄愤似的，到仝卓身上倒是不觉痛只觉痒，那发红的手指尖太会勾引人，勾的他身上痒痒，心里更痒痒，哼哼着认错“鹤儿，我知错了，我该死，我不该骗你，我不该偷跑，伤了卿卿的一片心。”不说还好，说起来高天鹤又气起来了，用力掐了一把仝卓得腰，痛的仝卓哎呦一声，高天鹤终于噗嗤一声笑出来了。仝卓赶紧趁热打铁，软声软气的求那人给自己解开，被绑了一宿仝卓得手腕被勒出好几道红印子，解开了还尚不能动弹。

高天鹤不给他缓缓的机会，又俯下身伸出舌头舔他的前胸，仝卓从来不知道人的舌头竟是这么的软这么的温热，野火一般点燃他的每一只细胞，他胡乱伸出手就摸上了高天鹤软软的头毛，还好，这个人没有趁着昨夜的月色变成狼人，依然是那个表面上来势汹汹，背地里最会疼人的人。仝卓被他弄的直抽气，又不舍得他停，人果然是越来越贪心的，前几日他还觉得能在班子里呆两年，又只身报了仇就是死了也值了，这会儿是万万舍不得死了，不但想活着还想好好活着，用鲜活的生命同身面前这个人唱到白头才好。

那位角儿可不知道仝卓肚子里这些个弯弯绕绕，只把手伸到下头开始钻研仝卓得裤带，下面也是一包鼓胀饱满的鲜活和热爱，那裤子散下来，那根鲜活的东西跳了出来，烫的高天鹤缩回手，仝卓又拿着他的手，撰上了自己的东西，高天鹤脸上一层薄薄的酡色，连眼角都晕出了红晕，用另一只空着的手去遮脸，仝卓也用另一只空着的手去拨他那只挡脸的手，高天鹤把头低着，仝卓得视线反而更火热，一只手拿着他的手在自己分身上律动，一双眼睛在高天鹤的身上又摸又亲恨不能立时生吞了他。

高天鹤虽然是第一次帮别人做这种事，可他媚骨天成，很快就掌握了方法，一边律动一边用大拇指在顶端打旋儿，仝卓被舒爽的闭上眼睛张大嘴喘气，交待在了他手上，有几滴白色的浊液沾上了高天鹤的手指尖儿，仝卓刚睁眼就看到高天鹤抬手把那几滴精华卷进了嘴里，刚泻完的物事又精神了，一把拉过那位又娇又辣的卿卿可人，揉上了人家的那一处，仝卓揉的极温柔，不大会儿这娇俏的鹤儿就前头莹润，后头水灵，连一双眼睛都跟着淌水，仝卓用舌头去点他的眼泪，上下开弓弄的他直哼哼，掐着仝卓得腰喊他进来，仝卓抬起他的腿慢慢的没入了他，昨夜两个人喝的都有点多，连窗也忘记关好，清晨的风吹进来，将纱帐吹的波翻浪滚，裹着两个情到浓时的肉体，推着一波一波的呻吟、颤抖、撞击声直到情欲的高峰。两个人在床上都不端着，仿佛已经磨合了不知道多少年两件乐器，搭配在一起发出动人的和鸣。

大闹了一场，两个人骨头都松松的，高天鹤镇在仝卓得胳膊上，仝卓捋着他耳朵给他掖头发，到真有那么点白头到老的意思，还没好好多享受一会，就听小徒弟砸门，说是长官府里来人点名要找仝小哥，仝卓心道果然不好，万一连累了戏班众人是何等的罪孽，起身穿衣服就要往外走，高天鹤打枕头下面抽出一把匕首，架在他脖子上，睥着看他，仝卓急的青筋都鼓起来“鹤儿，一人做事一人我当，把我交出去，兄弟姐们才能继续过太平日子”高天鹤手掐着匕首制着他“你刚宰了他们老大，如今不过是一群没主子的狗，闯进我的地盘来要我的人，难道我还应付不了吗？你只在这里等我，待我回来了管教你一辈子再也翻不出我的手心，我若……回不来也自然有你的去处。”高天鹤叫三个徒弟把仝卓看管在屋里，自己换了衣服到前头去了。

仝卓怎么能安心等着，费了一番功夫放倒了徒弟们，也往前头去。他心知高天鹤虽然激进，却绝对不鲁莽，果然前头已经备好了瓜果此刻正唱着，一副岁月静好，无事发生的样子，屋里头丝竹管弦都响着，又传来高天鹤的声音，正唱着“猛听得金鼓响画角声震, 唤起我破天门壮志凌云. 想当年桃花马上威风凛凛, 敌血飞溅石榴裙. 有生之日责当尽, 寸土怎能属于他人! 番王小丑何足论, 一剑能当百万兵。”几个狗东西当真是有福气，仝卓推门进去，豁！一屋子的大头兵已是东倒西歪，没有几个能看的了。唯独那位大肚子蛐蛐似的副官被绑在椅子上依旧窜着，嘴里头屋里哇啦的不干净。仝卓走到他跟前，捏住他的嘴，跟他讲话“屋里的台柱子，昨夜趁醉将我轻薄了，今早上起来穿上裤子就不认账，请长官给我做主”高天鹤斜了他一眼“我不是说不让你出来”。仝卓撇开了那副官的脸，转过来对他说“鹤老板好狠的心，刚刚同我山盟海誓，就要留我一个人唱春闺怨了  
拾掇利索了眼前的事，却难保不会遭什么后手，相城是待不得了。好在高天鹤想的长远，班子里的兄弟姐妹早几年就谋好了后路。仝卓更是神通，竟借来一艘不小的画舫，与高天鹤趁着夜色上了船，五月里天已是有些热了，仝卓怕夜里风露中高天鹤会着凉，执意给他捂了一层大被。早上他出去拿个早饭的功夫，高老板就趁着睡意全蹬吧扯吧全扔地上了。仝卓再进来的时候，见那人只穿着一身绸子里衣，白腕子上浮着一层细汗，如同是春雪融在了上头。里衣太薄，半透不透的裹着名角儿挺翘的臀部，这谁看到了能不“色眼荒唐”，他撂了茶盘，回榻上细细的打量美人，只见这美人半点没有要醒的意思，睡的那叫一个酣沉，嘴里还不时的唔哝几声。

仝卓看他那样，心里又是兀自美了起来，旁人只道高天鹤“惊身蓬集，皎翅雪飞”是个什么样出尘绝世的人物，这温热柔软的一面便只得一人窥见。仝卓越想越欢喜，外头太阳透过纱窗照进来落在高天鹤脸上，照的高天鹤的嘴巴亮晶晶的，仝卓一个没忍住就吻了上去，浅尝犹嫌不够，做贼似得把舌头伸进人家嘴里偷尝。高天鹤被他闹腾醒来，气得戳他的太阳穴骂“小畜生，这几天磋磨的还不够，心血都快给你熬干了，居然还有心思闹”仝卓也不恼，嬉皮笑脸的吹他的睫毛，吹的高天鹤脸上痒痒的，他竟不知道相城之外的五月，是这样好的春天。

许是这船荡悠的很稳，日头又很暖的缘故。高天鹤也不急着起，衣衫也懒得整，漏着半拉肩膀斜在榻上唱起“原来良辰好景看遍，似这般都付与他人断壁残垣……”仝卓给他打了一会扇子，又凑到他耳朵旁边问他“鹤儿，你有没有发现这早晨湖上都没鸟叫了，依我看你还是别唱了。”高天鹤挥开他的扇子“打量我不晓得外面的风土人情，没有鸟叫与我什么相干，难道是我把这沿途的水鸟都烦死了不成，还是有人嫌我唱的烦呢。”仝卓笑的一脸欠揍“鹤儿，这外头的水鸟本是想叫的，你不唱还好，你一唱，它们可就都羞臊的没有面目叫了，还请天上的仙鸟怜爱怜爱地上的水鸟，给人家条活路吧”。高天鹤被他哄的脸热“小畜生，又胡扯”。

“不过我是真的没想到，鹤儿你一个北方人，昆曲也会唱，这么一个活宝贝，就落我手里了，嘿嘿。”高天鹤说不过他只能用眼睛剜他“师傅教了，就会了，京昆不分家没听过吗？”仝卓又贴上来“咱俩也不分家，我现在就想跟你密不可分。”湿润的舌头舔过高天鹤的鬓角，用口水洇湿神鸟的羽翼，直舔的那鸟儿闭着眼睛一个劲儿的抖，闭着眼睛哼哼。两只手不知道什么时候攀上了仝卓的肩膀，汗珠儿囫囵个的滚下来，将绸子里衣打的皱成一团，干脆扯下来扔到一边，自己端的是赤条条还不算，又去扯仝卓的衬衫，两个人身体缠着，仝卓的棉料衬衫磨的高天鹤的前胸有点发红，此刻也顾不上，只能一边投入着亲，一边乱扯一通，两个汗妗妗的身体总算是相贴了。仝卓一只手拖着高天鹤的后脑勺，一边用嘴巴蹭他的脸，底下那根不安分的东西一怂一怂的在高天鹤两腿之前顶弄。高天鹤被蹭的七荤八素，一双手在仝卓背上抓挠，咬着自己嘴唇把手伸到下面去逗弄仝卓的东西，用手指尖儿去搔那东西顶部的小眼儿，沾了吗眼儿里流出的透明汁水，又蹭到仝卓结实的前胸上。不同于上回的火星四溅，两个人的第二次性爱，在春天水面的小船蓬里来的无比湿润粘稠。

仝卓的那处已经蓬勃的不得了，高天鹤被他蹭的腿软，不自觉的用腿去勾他的腰，像是催促似的，外头船桨拨弄着湖心，仝卓身上的那杆桨也再忍不住，一点一点的挺进高天鹤的幽穴，高天鹤里面太敏感，他的东西进去的时候刮过湿热的内壁，高天鹤便“哈啊……哈啊……”的细细抽气，仝卓抽动着，扳起高天鹤的白腿，大力的捏掐揉搓，一副恨不能生吞活剥了他的样子，横冲直撞、毫无章法的在高天鹤的幽穴中进出，他们的船在水里头轻轻的荡悠，仝卓在屋里重重的颠他。高天鹤清晰的感受着两种频率和节奏，这让他又快活又难堪，不过很快他就顾不上了，仝卓弄的太厉害，他连话都说不出来，只能从鼻子里挤出几丝抽抽搭搭的哭声。感觉腿根都被磨破了，即便如此，仝卓还不饶他，握着高天鹤的腰使劲儿挺弄“高老板，小畜生弄的你爽不爽？”  
高老板早已爽的面目潮红，没法回答他了。

一大清早宣完淫，收拾利落，都换上了干净的里衣，两个人又窝回了榻上，高天鹤下面还疼着，难得没骂仝卓只顾着往一起凑，被仝卓拉过去揽在怀里拥着。仝卓拥着他，像是拥着一捧刚刚才从水里捞出来的月亮，小心的不能再小心，船儿依然在荡悠着，阳光洒进来一点也不刺眼，船上的两个人知道，往后的日子确实是翻不出对方的手心了。


End file.
